thekingdomofnorwayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Constitution Of Norway
A. About the form of government. § 1. The Kingdom Of Norway is a free, independent, indivisible, sovereign nation. It's government form is narrowed and inherited monarchical. § 2. The platform of values remains our Christian and Humanist heritage. This constitution shall secure the democracy, the rule of law and human rights. B. About the ruling powers, The King about the royal family and the religion. § 3. Everyone in the kingdom has free practice of religion, and shall not be discriminated upon if they chose to follow any religion. § 4. His Majesty The King has the right to pardon any criminal after the verdict has fallen. The criminal can choose to accept the Kings pardon or serve the ruled sentence. In the cases the "Storting" puts up for impeachment, the king cannot give his pardon other than pardon for Death sentence, unless the "Storting" has agreed to anything else. § 5. His Majesty The King has the supreme command over the nations Land- and Sea-powers. This may not be increased or reduced without the blessing from the "Storting". The king may not order any troop unless this is the case of the defense of the kingdom without the "Storting" approving. § 6. His Majesty The King, in coalition with the "Storting" may declare war and renounce peace, and may choose to send messengers to the other warring nations with Peace requests etc. §. 7 The prince or princess entering the role as the King or Queen must present follow oath for the "Storting" when they have been chosen as the new monarch: "I promise and swear, that i will understand the government in the conformity with the constitution and the laws, so forth help me god the almighty and omniscient!" If no "Storting" is being held at that time, the oath must be presented to the government in it's whole. § 8. Any minister, is required to write a renouncement letter after the "Storting" has decided their mistrust to the person or ruling government. The king is required to accept such a request. '' C. About citizens' rights and the Legislature'' § 9. The people execute the legislature with the "Storting", the "Storting" representatives are chosen trough free and secrete elections. § 10. People allowed to vote at "Storting" elections are women and men that are Norwegian citizens. § 11. Loss of right to vote at elections can be caused by: Major criminal offences decided by law. Entering other nations government or armed forces without permission from the government. § 12. Storting and Government elections are held every 6 months. Some government positions may be chosen to not open for elections. § 13. When the "Storting" is not gathered, it may be called together by the King, if he sees this necessary . § 14. The "Storting" elects a Stortingspresident and five vice-presidents and two secretaries. The "Storting" cannot be held unless half of it's members are present, and constitutional changes cannot be made unless two thirds are present. § 15. Upon the Storting being constituted, the King shall hold a speech informing it about the Kingdom's situation. The Prime minister and his or her ministers may only attend the Storting if the Storting meeting is for open doors, if it is a matter of closed doors, the Storting self will decide. § 16. The Storting responsibilities: * A) To create and remove laws, taxes, regulations and toll. This will last until next elected Storting and the next Storting must accept the changes, excluding law. * B) To open for loans on the Kingdom's credit. * C) To observe the kingdoms economy * D) To delegate money to cover the governments expenses * E) To decide how much is paid annually to the king and his staff. * F) To naturalize strangers. § 17. Any law must first be suggested at the "Storting" either by own members or the government through a minister. § 18. If the King accepts the law, he will sign it, and it becomes an official law. If the King does not accept the law, it will be sent back to the Storting to either be discarded or changed. § 19. The government shall supply all needed information to the Storting regarding its request for the Storting to process it. § 20. The Storting is held with open door, and audience may sit in silence, without any power to vote or present anything for the Storting. The Storting may be held for closed doors trough majority of votes. § 21. Anyone obeying orders that its intention is to disturb the Storting freedom and security, declares him or herself guilty in treason against the nation. D. About the judging powers. § 22. "Riksrett" is the process of impeachment of a member of "Storting" Supreme Court or Government for Breaking their constitutional duties, and the law. The Judges in the "Riksrett" is 3 members of the public chosen by the Storting and 3 Members from Supreme court, one of those is the Chief Justice. § 23. Rulings by supreme court is final and cannot be appealed. E. Human rights. § 24. Every human has the right to live. No one can be sentenced to death. No must be exposed to torture or any other inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment. No one is to be held in slavery or forced labor. The government's authority is to protect the right to live, fight torture, slavery, forced labor, and other forms of inhuman or degrading treatment. § 25. No one can be imprisoned or removed freedom in other ways that what is ruled in a court of law. People who have kept anyone illegally imprisoned or arrested someone illegally must be responsible for this in a court of law. § 26. Everyone has the right to have their case ruled by an independent court of law within a fair period of time. The court shall be open and fair. The court can close the court to the public in the cases where they see necessary to protect either side of the court case. § 27. No one can be judged without law and cannot be punished without sentence. Everyone has the right to be recognized as innocent until guilt is proven by law. § 28. No law must give retroactive punishments. § 29. Everyone is alike in the eyes of the law. No one must be treated under unfair or disproportionately discrimination. § 30. You are free to utter your opinions as long as they do not break the law or is considered threatening. You are to be held accountable for any statement you make. § 31. The government's action for the person must have the law on their side. F. Common rulings § 32. No baron, count or other titles may be given other than already exciting. § 33. The Norwegian flags shape and colour is decided by law.